ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvianna Santagar
'''Silvianna Santagar '''is the first and only child of Lord Harmen Santagar. She is the Lady of Spottswood and the wife of Mors Martell. Appearance Silvianna is a tall, willowy woman. She is darkly pretty, with an oval face and smooth, coppery skin. She has large, dark eyes and glossy hair that runs down past her shoulders. History Silvianna was born in 347 AC, the first child and only child of Lord Harmen Santagar and his wife, Leane Ladybright. Reserved and rather alone, Harmen watched his wife die three months later to an illness that that struck her days after Silvianna’s birth. He became a bitter man afterwards, and Spottswood grew very, very quiet in the following years. Silvianna watched with eager eyes as neglect fell upon Spottswood and it’s lands, unknowing at the time what it meant. Without Harmen as a guiding hand in her raising, the maids and attendants and Maester did a great deal of her raising until she could walk and talk fluently. Harmen started the hints of sickness in 353 AC, and in that sickness he ordered Silvianna away. It was at the behest of the Martells that Silvianna was taken to the Water Gardens to be raised and live, instead of in the solitude Spottswood. She began tutelage underneath her uncle, Damon. There, she met Allyria Martell, and though the girl was three years her younger, they developed a fast bond. Despite Allyria even being away for a great deal of time, they spent their moments together with care, and even developed a handtalk system to speak to each other over the years. Silvianna’s teachings in the Water Gardens were directly different from what could be considered a normal Westerosi education, and whenever Lords came to visit, they each gave her a part of what it was like to rule. The steward at the time started weaning her on snake venom, and she had practically mastered literacy in the Common Tongue by the age of ten. Four days a week were spent studying and being educated, while the other three were days where she could essentially explore and do whatever she liked. From then on, Silvianna started growing a relationship with the heir apparent Allyria Martell. Their relationship continued to grow over the years and eventually they became lovers. Silvianna considers Allyria to have been her only true friend during this time. Silvianna was eventually recalled back to Spottswood during her seventeenth year and was forced to break off her relationship with Allyria. When she finally did return, her father refused her any chance to leave. What tutelage she was afforded was cut off as the tutors eventually grew tired of her father's growing madness. Recent Events 370 AC Her father’s death occurred in the fourth month of 370 AC. In his death throes he admitted that he suspected Silvianna was a bastard, because before her he was rumoured impotent. Still, he entrusted her with Spottswood and was worthy of him. Initially troubling Silvianna at first, and sealing his words to everyone in the room, she began ruling Spottswood in full, and has started looking for a husband. With no living relatives save cousins, a heavy burden fell upon Silvianna, and she was swallowed by grief following the Conflagration of Sunspear, thinking herself unready for her position as Lady of Spottswood. Later in the year, Silvianna was summoned by Allyria Martell to attend the Princess in King's Landing. There, she became her paramour and finally swore fealty to Allyria. She was formally betrothed to Mors Martell. In the eleventh moon of 370 Silvianna and Allyria returned to Sunspear. Under order of Allyria Martell, Mors' lover and son were both killed by Morgil Wells, leaving Silvianna betrothed to a broken man. Silvianna has so far done her best to try and bring Mors back but has failed. She married him shortly after, and attended the funeral of Teora Martell. Important Events * 347 AC - Silvianna was born * 353 AC - Harmen attracts a sickness that leaves him feeble. Silvianna is sent to the Water Gardens * 354 AC - Silvianna starts her education under her uncle, Damon. * 354 AC - Silvianna meets Allyria Martell, and a friendship blooms. * 365 AC - Silvianna returns to Spottswood at the behest of her father and is left in isolation. * 367 AC - Silvianna seizes control of Spottswood in name. * 370 AC - Silvianna assumes control fully after her father’s death. Family Sylva Santagar, Past Lady of Spottswood and mother of Harmen (277-330 AC) * Harmen Santagar, Lord of Spottswood (301-370 AC) ** Silvianna * Damon Santagar, Knight of Spottswood (305 - 368 AC) Category:House Santagar Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi